Backstage Heart Attack
by therecordwontstopskipping
Summary: After a chance meeting with Bella's friends from Phoenix, things go odd. Bella's friends are pressuring her to help them out in a way only Bella can. Edward's being distant. And a new vampire comes to town, with only Bella and human blood on his mind. BxE
1. Lullabies

_AN: I'm really an idiot. I truly am. I have six other stories going on that I barely have time to update, yet here I am. _

_Posting a new one. _

_--bent wrist to forehead--_

_Oh, the woes of having a writer's mind. . . . ._

_Disclaimer: SM owns everything. _

_PS: I recommend listening to Lullabies, by All Time Low, for the first song. _

_---------------------------------_

_"Lights!"_

Bella's hands shook.

_"Open the curtains!"_

Bella licked her lips and nodded at Nick.

_"And go!"_

The lights flashed and her mind went blank. Thank God for small miracles. Her nimble fingers swept over the guitar neck and a soft melody came out of her baby blue fender.

_Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye - it could be for the last time and it's not right.  
"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  
Alone and far from home we'll find you..._

The drums burst into sound behind her. Bella's confidence rose slightly as the crowd cheered.

_Said- Like a candle you burned out;  
spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention;  
throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear._

The song was still hard for her to sing; Bella doubted it would ever be less painful. The memory of what happened would be forever imprinted on her mind, but Bella tried not to dwell on it.

_Sing me to sleep; I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."  
Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around it's like a piece of me is missing.  
I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?  
Don't you realize you brought this family a world of pain?  
Can't you see there could have been a happy ending we let go?_

The crowd's cheers rose to new heights and many of the crowd started singing along. Bella winked at Patrick and smiled.

_Sing me to sleep; I'll see you in my dreams, waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

Then there were no lyrics, just guitar and base and drum all fighting to be heard over each other.

"Sing it!" Bella shouted towards the crowd.

And sing they did.

_Sing me to sleep (You've taken so much with you...)  
I'll see you in my dreams, (But left the worst with me...),  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."_

The crowd screamed their approval.

And Bella stared out the window in her tiny room in Forks, wondering how to let go of the past. She watched the rain fall down the window, and idly thought about how much it rained.

If there was still a Backstage Heart Attack, then she probably would have made a video. But Backstage Heart Attack was in Phoenix. And she was in Forks. But, still she couldn't complain.

In Forks, she had friends other than her band mates. She had family other than her mother. She had Edward.

Edward.

Bella sighed happily and thought about what Edward had brought her. Edward had brought her happiness, and love, and everything that Bella had ever dreamed about. Edward had bared his soul to Bella, and Bella had done to same to him.

Well . . . almost.

So, Bella hadn't mentioned a little thing. It wasn't like she was murderer or something equally as a bad. She used to be a singer. Big deal.

Oh, but it was a big deal. Edward had told her everything, and Bella had told him close to everything. But she had left out one of the biggest parts of her life: her music.

It had been so long since Bella had even picked up her guitar. In fact, it was still with Backstage Heart Attack, probably riding around with Bob, the band's traveling van, in case they accidentally broke one of the guitars. Bella couldn't bear to bring it with her to Forks, a bitter reminder of what could have been, if not for Renee marrying Phil.

Just before Bella had moved here, record companies were sniffing around them. And they had been offered a record deal.

But Bella had left, and the rest of Backstage Heart Attack had moved on. At least, Bella hoped they did. Nick probably became the new singer, and they probably didn't think about her that much, anymore. After all, that had been almost two years ago since she had left. But Bella still thought about them. Almost every single day, in fact.

She could only hope that one day; Backstage Heart Attack would just be a forgotten memory.

But then again, since when has things for Bella Swan ever worked out in her favor?

-:-

"Alice," Bella groaned. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Because," Alice commented, dragging Bella down the street. "I want you to have fun every once in a while!"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I have fun without the skanky outfits, thank you very much."

Alice rolled her eyes. "This is the first time that I've dressed you up in a long time."

"True," Bella conceded.

"And anyway, you needed to look your best for tonight."

Bella looked at Alice. "Why?"

Alice laughed. "You'll find out just like everyone else."

"Edward?" Bella asked. "Do you know what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry, love," Edward said. "She's blocking her mind."

"She's probably lying anyway," Bella tried to comfort herself.

But, of course, as always, Alice was right.

-----------------------------------------

_I'm a wee bit obsessed with Bella's past. I've come up with about 10 different story lines for Bella's past. I won't post most of them until I've finished Ali Di Angel, but this one was literally bursting out of my fingers. I had no control over them. _

_And the concert part at the beginning? Yeah, Bella's just thinking about the past. _

_Review,  
therecordwontstopskipping_


	2. Coffee Shop Soundtrack

_AN: Okay. I just started a blog. _

http : / / theblogofayoungauthor . blogspot . com

_Just without the spaces, of course._

_I post sneak previews there, and occasionally talk about the characters. There's a Descended Sneak Peek up right now, actually. _

_Got it?_

_Good._

_Disclaimer: TO CARRY FOR THE REST OF THE STORY: SM owns everything. _

-------------------------------------------------------

"The Drunken Irishman?" Bella read the name of the bar. "What exactly are we doing at the Drunken Irishman?"

Alice looked innocent. "You'll see, Bella. But trust me, tonight to going to be a lot of fun."

Bella envisioned Alice dressed up an evil witch, cackling as she stirred her cauldron. Bella shook her head clear of those thoughts, deciding that Alice, however good of a vampire she was, did not make a good witch. She looked to nice and innocent to be a witch. Bella followed the Cullens inside and sat down at the table with them..

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Bella said. "I want some soda. Anyone want to come with me?"

Edward shook his head. "No, I think I'll pass. I'd rather stay away from the bar."

"Why?"

"Intoxicated minds are even harder to read than sober minds."

"Ah," Bella said like she understood. Bella pecked his cheek and walked towards the bar. She bumped into someone on the way there, backed up a step, and apologized. She was to keep walking when the person said something.

"Bella?" a voice questioned in front of her. Bella peered up at the tall person staring at her.

"Trent?" Bella gasped. This made absolutely no sense at all, seeing how Trent was Backstage Heart's Attack body-guard/bouncer/driver. What the hell was he doing in Port Angeles?

"Bellarina!" Trent yelled. He swept her up in a hug. "Dude, it's been so long since I've seen you! What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

"Me?" Bella asked. She poked his shoulder. "What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

He grinned at her. "Gig. Now back to you. What are you doing here?"

"Um. Hello. I live in Forks. Port Angeles is the only form of entertainment around here. But I'm not sure why Alice brought us here. . . " Bella trailed off. Suddenly why Alice had forced her to wear something that resembled what she used to wear when she was doing a gig for Backstage Heart Attack. She had known.

Trent grabbed Bella's hand and started to pull her backstage. "The guys have to see you!"

Before Bella could even get a word in, they were both heading down the stairs to see the rest of Backstage Heart Attack. Trent jogged down the hallway and Bella followed him. He ripped one of the doors open and shoved Bella in.

"Look what I found!" Trent announced.

"Surprise?" Bella lifted her hands up weakly and grinned at them.

In front of Bella; Jack, Nick, and Patrick gaped at her.

-:-

"You guys didn't even realize how close to Forks you were?" Bella asked scornfully. "I thought you were smart as me!"

"Be quiet," Trent grumbled. He slid an arm around his girlfriend, Sally. Sally grinned at Bella.

"I tried to warn them," Sally said gleefully. "But as usual, they ignored me. I knew that we were gonna be close to Forks, but they didn't even know it."

"Idiots," Violet, Patrick's girlfriend, said. But the grin on her face detracted from her statement.

Karina leaned forward towards Bella. "So, what are you doing here?"

"My boyfriend's sister dragged us here-" But Bella was cut off by Jack, Nick, and Patrick?

"Boyfriend?"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Aw, Hells Bells, I thought we made you promise never to get a boyfriend!"

Bella groaned. She knew this was going to happen as soon as she mention that she had a boyfriend.

Karina's eye's locked in on Bella's hand. Her left hand to be exact. Oh, God, Bella knew where this was going.

"Bella doesn't have a boyfriend," Violet announced. "She has a fiancée!"

"What?!" the collective shout came from all three of them.

Bella groaned again.

-:-

"Why are you making me do this?" Bella hissed at Karina. She tried to dig her feet into the ground to stop Karina from dragging her down the hallway. "I don't want to!"

"And I don't want to go on three AM snack runs either, but I always do," Violet said. She exchanged a grin with Karina and Sally. "You have to do this!"

"And besides, what's better to surprise your husband with than this?" Sally said.

"He's not my husband yet," Bella grumbled.

Sally laughed. "_Yet_ being the key word there."

Bella stuck her tongue out at her. They were walking closer and closer towards the stage and Bella could hear Backstage Heart Attack playing. In her left hand, she held her guitar and in her right, she held a guitar pick. Oh, God, what was she doing? Going on stage? In front of all the Cullens? She couldn't do this. No, she would have to back out.

"Ah, ah, ah," Violet caught Bella's arm as she tried to escape. "You're doing this."

Bella frowned as they reached the stage. Backstage Heart Attack was in the middle of one of their songs. Karina waited until the song was over to run out onto the stage. She whispered something into Nick's ear and he grinned at her. He turned back to the crowd and started to talk into the microphone.

"A few of you might know who's coming up next."

Nick's guitar started up a beat.

"She's was with us for a long time, but sadly, she had to move away."

Patrick's drums picked it up. Bella grinned when she realized what song they were playing. It was one of her favorite.

But then again, any song she wrote was one of her favorite. Bella's nervousness was gone. Who c ared what the Cullens thought about her being in a band? They would have found out eventually, and Bella, well, Bella liked to shock them.

"And now's she back!" Nick announced. "The one and only, Bella Swan!"

Bella ran out onto the stage and picked up the beat with her guitar. Nick proudly motioned to the mic in front of him and Bella approached it. It felt right to be in front of a crowd again, in front of fans, in front of what she used to.

_Should I write myself out of the history books,  
and mark a place in time for every chance you took?  
Don't get me wrong I know you've got your life in place -  
I've yet to take the hint,  
Some day  
I'm sure I'll get the picture,  
and stop waiting up..._

Bella searched the crowd for the Cullens. It didn't take long to find them. They were all staring at the stage --at Bella-- completely shocked. Except for Alice. Alice stood there, jumping and singing the song. Typical Alice. Bella rolled her eyes and continued singing.

_When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry home,  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you,  
has left me shaking 'n waiting,  
shaking 'n waiting for something more._

_Tonight is alive with the promise of a street-fight,  
and there's money on the table,  
that says your cheap-shots won't be able,  
to break bones.  
I've yet to break a sweat,  
I'll make your past regret its future.  
Here's to you._

Bella let go of the neck of her guitar and saluted at the crowd at the last line.

_When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry home,  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking in waiting,  
for something more._

Nick took over the main guitar part and Bella let her guitar swing behind her back. She grabbed the microphone and held it close to her face.

_Make all of my decisions for me,  
I've never taken the fall for deceit,  
We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like..._

_Make all of my decisions for me,  
I've never taken the fall for deceit,  
We'll keep a secret if you keep me guessing,  
The taste of your lips says we shouldn't have met like this_

Bella grinned to herself. The next part was always her favorite part to sing. She held her hands over head and started clapping to the beat. Most of the crowd followed her example.

_I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,  
The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me pressing,  
for more than just a moment of truth between the lies told,  
to pull ourselves away from the lives we leave back (home)...  
I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing,_

Bella shouted the next line into the microphone. It was always her favorite line.

_The flavor of your lips is enough to keep me here, keep me here! _

_When it all comes down,  
to a sunrise on the east side,  
will you be there to carry me home?  
the remains of my wasted youth,  
this wasted time on you  
has left me shaking in waiting  
for something more_

The crowd screamed its approval.

Bella searched the crowd for the Cullens and smiled happily when she noticed they were all standing up and clapping. Edward grinned at her and winked.

"Good job," he mouthed at her.

Well, that wasn't the reaction she expected.

_---------------------------------------------_

_I highly recommend listening to Coffe Shop Soundtrack, by All Time Low. It's amazing, it's awesome, it's other A-synonyms. Go listen. I love it, you will too. And it's the song in the chapter, so I would listen to it as you read the chapter. Really, just Youtube "Coffe Shop Soundtrack, by All Time Low". But not the acoustics version. The one BSHA is playing isn't that one. _

_Gah. Total klutz moment a minute ago. I was walking down the stair when my cat Masen runs in front of. Now, I was holding a plate of pasta. A plate of gooey, cheese-y, sauce-y basically all around messy pasta. So, Masen trips me, pasta goes everywhere, my glasses fly off, and I whack my arm on the doorway. Now, a minute later, I'm the proud owner of a severely black and blue arm, and a nasty looking cut on my foot from my cat's nails. And the owner of some severely dirty walls covered in pasta and sauce. Can you feel the joy?_

_And just so you know, this does have a plot. A pretty good one too. At least, I think my beta, Angels and Airwaves meant that by her "ohhh i like the second idea!!! a lot!" message to me. _

_Aha. Angels and Airwaves, you're awesome. And a pretty snazzy writer. _

_Review,  
therecordwontstopskipping_


	3. Chapter 3

--rubs forehead--

Ah, I hate myself.

The realities of real life have caught up to me --me almost failing one of my classes, me almost losing my scholarship-- and I can't write any of my stories any more.

But, have no fear!

My two most popular stories:

Ali Di Angel

and

Outcast

are being adopted by _decemberisforcynics_.

Also a fellow writer named after a song lyrics. We're kindred spirits. --winks--

Anyway, they're going to be on her page soon [[probably within the next few hours of me posting this]], and they'll be the same. Well, probably with a few edits, but that's it.

My other stories [[_Playing With Fire, Descended, Backstage Heart Attack, Forgotten Shoes and Broken Hearts, and The Grass Is Always Greener_]] are going to be on HIATUS from now until...

Well, until I can finish them.

Sorry.

therecordwontstopskipping


End file.
